Sizes of wireless radiotelephone communications terminals (also referred to as mobile terminals) has been decreasing with many contemporary terminals being less than 11 centimeters in length. Correspondingly, there is increasing interest in small antennas that can be used as internally mounted antennas for such terminals.
Moreover, it may be desirable for a wireless radiotelephone communication terminal to operate within multiple frequency bands, for example, to allow use of more than one communications system/standard. For example, Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) is a digital mobile telephone system that may typically operate at a relatively low frequency band, such as between 824 MHz and 894 MHz and/or between 880 MHz and 960 MHz. Code Division Multiple Access is another digital mobile telephone system that may operate at frequency bands such as between 1710 MHz and 1755 MHz band and/or between 2110 MHz and 2170 MHz. Digital Communications System (DCS) is a digital mobile telephone system that may typically operate at relatively high frequency bands, such as between 1710 MHz and 1880 MHz. Personal Communication Services (PCS) is a digital mobile telephone system that may operate at frequency bands between 1850 MHz and 1990 MHz. In addition, global positioning systems (GPS) and/or Bluetooth systems may use frequencies of 1.575 and/or 2.4-2.48 GHz. Other frequency bands may be used in other jurisdictions. Accordingly, internal antennas are being provided for operation at multiple frequency bands.